1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer housing, more particularly to a computer housing that adopts a sliding track design so as to be capable of being assembled quickly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a computer housing 11 of a conventional computer 1 includes a main housing body 111 and a side plate 112 removably and threadedly secured to the main housing body 111. The main housing body 111 and the side plate 112 cooperatively define a receiving space 113.
Internal components, such as a motherboard 12 and a storage device 13, are positioned within the receiving space 113. The motherboard 12 is locked to one side of the main housing body 111 distal from the side plate 112, and the storage device 13 is locked to a holder within the main housing body 111.
In view of the trend of computer development toward miniaturization, the receiving space 113 of the computer housing 11 is relatively very narrow. When a user intends to assemble the internal components, such as the motherboard 12 and the storage device 13, to the computer housing 11, in general, the internal components are installed in sequence according to the consideration of space. However, since the receiving space 113 is limited and narrow, especially after some of the internal components have been installed, the assembly operation is relatively inconvenient.
Likewise, repair or replacement of the internal components is very inconvenient due to the limited space of the receiving space 113.